


Wishful thinking

by Miss_Creepella



Category: Creaturefuckers, Kinky bastards - Fandom, Monsterfuckers - Fandom, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood Kink, Breeding, Dark Fantasy, Demon Sex, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Dubious Ethics, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Sex, Gen, Hypnotism, I wrote this instead of doing something producttive, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Modern Universe, Painful Sex, Period Sex, Self-Insert, Sinful content, Size Kink, Succubi & Incubi, Taboo, The demon fucks you, There's art that goes with this, Top Julian Devorak, afab character, bukake, cum kink, dick sucking, enjoy, have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Creepella/pseuds/Miss_Creepella
Summary: Everyone has fantasies and wants to experience them but they don't always come true...or do they?Art made by the amazing Rae who helped inspire this spicy fichttps://www.instagram.com/p/CAlVmfRALKC/?igshid=19va6s3o83va7Go give them some love 😍
Relationships: Demon Julian/you, Incubus! Julian Devorak/you
Kudos: 54





	Wishful thinking

**Author's Note:**

> POTENTIAL TRIGGER WARNING! 
> 
> The following piece of fiction may be disturbing and or unpleasant for some to read, to avoid triggering anyone or making anyone uncomfortable please do not read this fic if any of the following make you uncomfortable. 
> 
> Mind control/hypnosis
> 
> Demons/Incubi
> 
> Mentions of menstruation and sex during it. (Consumption, penetration, etc)
> 
> Dubious consent
> 
> Thank you and if that is good with you enjoy the smut.

The entire morning had been tiring, and it seemed your irritability was off the charts. Though to be fair everyone you had to interact with so far just decided to chip away at your patience and or just be a pain in the ass. 

You were going barely holding together after the fourth asshole customer bitching at you that you weren't doing your job right and demanding to speak to the manager. You were the manager... And that's when you snapped. Telling the fucktard to get out of my shop or I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass you'll need surgery. 

_Shit..._

You fucked up the moment you saw them narrow their eyes and walk out the door...they would go to corporate. Fuckin' hell. Luckily your coworker noticed and offered you to take a break early; leaping at the opportunity you rushed to the back and to the bathroom just sitting down on your phone only to discover the exact reason why you were so easily set off. 

Staring down at your red stained underwear you cursed under your breath letting out a groan. Of course you started your cycle, why else would you have been so irritable. It all made sense now. Although you weren't prepared, no type of sanitary product was on the bathroom at all not even your personal stash. Fuck. This was just getting worse by the minute; after some rolling of paper towels and such you finally managed to solve your predicament. Though you did have to change it every ten minutes after that. 

At long last your shift came to an end, after a trip to the drug store to grab some essentials and a whole chocolate bar shoved in your mouth later you were on your way home. The chocolate only helped temporarily as the familiar feeling of your stomach twisting on itself returned and you suffered through your drive home. Today just was a really bad day. 

Finally being home you dropped almost everything on the floor in exhaustion collapsing in your desk chair with a pained cry; you took some meds and tried your best to relax with the aid of a heating pad and some cute baby animals videos. Though that quickly proved to be the wrong thing as the intense spike of energy hit like a title wave. 

_Damnit! Fuck why now?!_

Of course you had to be horny too...great. horny as hell, no one to play with and your body was busy bleeding out. Ugh whyy. The urge seemed to get stronger while you tried to ignore it. Fuck there was no ignoring it now especially since your recent fictional crush popped in your head and on you recommended video tab. 

Fictional character crushes always seemed to hit you harder then you anticipated. Maybe it was just the perfect attitude and body of his too, damnit why did Julian have to be so sexy. And why couldn't he be real even for 1 night just real enough to fuck you in your desperate time of need. 

After the thought was passed you bit the bullet opening up another tab to go look at your favorite artists most recent NSFW pieces giving yourself some visual while grinding in your chair and against your thighs giving soft pants while coming across the much more explicit and intense pieces. Just when things couldn't get any more thirsty there was some art of Devil Julian except with wings and a tail. Incubus Julian...fuck. 

"Oh shit..."

You whispered immediately trying to find more of the newfound kink and diving into the treasure trove. You had to grab a pillow off your bed to grind on while you read panting hard while imaging his claws and wings holding you don't while ripping your clothes off to ravage you. Now you were most definitely turned on and desperate. You whined while trying to get yourself off on the pillow. 

"God...I wish he was here to take me and fuck me like the bitch I was..."

You voiced with a sad and whimpering cry while grinding harder. You barely noticed the atmosphere of the room change until seeing an off reflection in your monitor. 

"Was that..."

You turned around looking back only to see nothing there and sighed thinking it was just your imagination. That happened a few more times until you heard a cold and menacing tone. Come from your bed turning around seeing an identical being to the drawing that got you so flustered but instead he sat there on your bed real, solid and giving you the perfect bedroom eyes alongside a devious grin. 

You blinked wiping your eyes while looking at the demon, he was still there smirking and shifting a bit on the bed not wearing anything. 

Taking a nervous swallow you met his dark and mysterious eyes, you went to speak but he beat you to the punch. 

"I do love the flattery of speechlessness though I can't help but wonder are you actually going to say anything?~"

Your eyes widened. That was his voice. The exact way you imagined him to sound too, a shiver went up your spine. 

"J-julian?? Is that you?? What are you- How are you?! What..."

An all too perfect laugh followed while he watched you blush and struggle with words. 

"Oh how cute, I do love easily flustered meals after all.~ You called me here didn't you? I mean I remember hearing someone wishing that they would _**take you and fuck you like the bitch you were**_?~"

You forgot how to breathe hearing him repeat exactly what you had said, your body froze and lip trembling while panic set in of what the hell had happened. Julian spoke once more giving you a grin with sharp fangs as he looked you over like prey.

"And so I decided to oblige your request, now then let's get on with the fun shall we?~"

He purred while looking his gaze on yours, your body felt hot almost instantly and you found yourself getting down on the floor and crawling over to where he layed splayed out. The arousal and hot energy you felt only got stronger and stronger making your body drip in need. You looked up unable to tear your eyes away from the demon above you, his expression making you melt and desire him even more. 

"Mmmhmm, what a good little slut you are already on your knees. You want to be fucked and bred by a demon don't you?~"

His clawed hand pet the side of your cheek and you leaned into it immediately almost as if you needed the touch, you felt even more fuzzy while he touched and stared at you. A moan came of when he pulled your hair to make you look at him.

The feeling was near impossible to describe almost like you were under a spell of sorts and you couldn't control what you were doing, you felt yourself nod while your hand pulled at his thigh guarding the goods in between them. 

"Oh? Do you need something already, something the shut that whore mouth up with hmm? Something nice and long, thick, hard and pulsing with heat...~"

He teasing while his other hand shoved his clawed digits in your mouth while you sucked and gagged on them with no shame, panting while he did so. You couldn't stop yourself if you wanted to, you needed him. Needed to fuck and suck him like nothing else mattered. And you would, he'd make sure of that.

A whimper came out when he pulled them away examining the thick saliva and drool while finally gripping onto his thick length coating the red and black member in your spit. Seeing his length fully exposed made you even more wet and needy, luckily the demon didn't take long before putting his legs on either side of where you were kneeled and using his Hand on your hair to guide you to his throbbing and hot member. The slightly pointed tip bobbing enthusiastically while he brought you closer. Not wasting any time you took in the tip licking and sucking on it eagerly although your jaw seemed to ache you couldn't stop yourself from taking him even further even while you gagged and spluttered. You just could get yourself to stop. No matter how much the phallus was seeming to get hotter and actually hurt your tongue. 

The demon gave a greedy moan using your hair to fuck your throat while you struggled to breathe. Even with all the negative things you just couldn't stop or go away. Something had you in it's grip turning you into nothing more than a common whore. He drew you all the way in watching you struggle and cough while his member was all the way down past your throat and he held it there while you gagged and choked before he pulled you back only to do it immediately after. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes while he continued to torment you. 

Finally he let you go as you collapsed on the ground coughing and spluttering trying to catch your breath desperately. The demon looked at you amused then at his wet and erect member calling attention to it with a flex of his muscles. Your mind started to panic fearing what else was going to happen and if you would even survive. 

Before you could even get up something smooth how wrapped around your neck pulling you up by it onto the bed next the the very intimidating demon was. He looked down at you with a grin before carelessly ripping and shredding your clothing off until you were bare under him and his large form. Then at your own self. It was gonna hurt *a lot*. 

Just when things couldn't get worse the demon say the red stain in your underwear and inhaled deeply licking his lips with a long tongue. Then the garment which he moaned it. He sucked on the torn fabric with a deep rumbling moan. Finally opening those red eyes he grinned. 

"A sacrifice as well? Oh my dear..."

He chuckled leaning down closer in your ear.

"You may **_never_** get me to leave after this..~"

He whispered in a menacing tone pulling the tampon free. Suddenly a large finger entered you starting to rub your sensitive spots. That were even more delicate. The tail remained around your neck not as tight but doing its job to hold you down while the demon started to tease and taste you. His fingers working their way deeper into you as more and more fluid came out. He looked over at the bloody tampon he pulled from you holding it by the string before placing it in his mouth making various sucking and swishing sounds until he pulled the now wet and white cotton out and discarded it with a click of his tongue and an 'ahh' savoring the flavor. 

Your eyes widened drastically blushing as you watched him do such a abnormal and Disturbing thing. Though you just got even more aroused, maybe it was the fingers to blame as they abused your g spot and cervix watching you writhe and squirm. His clawed hand was stained in the red fluid By now as well as your bed-sheets. 

He withdrew suddenly and the empty feeling hit so hard you couldn't help but cry and beg for more only to have the tail tighten while her licked the digits moaning deeply while smacking them before plunging them back in without warning as well as leaning down the slurp and lick and he drew more and more of the blood out giving snarls and growls while he got more and more of his treat. 

You couldn't help the moans and cries coming from you as he did so unable to stop and ending up writhing under him with broken pleas

You looked up from your pillow seeing his face covered in your blood looking purely ravenous losing himself in the task at hand. His fingers sped up and fucked you harder while still moaning and growling while he used his mouth to drive you over the edge greedily drinking up your juices. He looked content while he licked his fingers clean once more with delicate precision. Not wanting to waste a drop of his treat, the long tongue licking his cheeks and chin clean as well. 

He looked down at you a happy growl sounded while he watched your form looking dazed and needy, he crawled back over you watching while you looked up at him with the clear need for more. Eating you was quite nice but he wanted-no needed something more to satisfy himself. Looking down at your swollen sex he took his own large and hot cock pressing the pointed tip to your entrance giving a rumbling moan while he shoved himself inside, his tail tightened around your neck while he stretched you open to accomodate his large size. He let another rumbling growl while he started to actually started to thrust inside your sensitive and desperate walls making you wail in need. He liked it, he really liked it. You felt so good against his abnormally hot member stretching you open over and over again, the tail let up but his thrusts didn't, he pinned your legs to your chest fucking at the tight and wet hole with feral behavior. Things were really starting to get messy now while he clawed your hips and pounded into you the bed starting to creak while the Incubus fucked you harder and harder. Your orgasm snuck up on you squeezing him tight to the point where the studs along his shaft actually started to hurt and tear at your walls but it honestly felt too good to stop. 

He snarled and proceeded to go harder than you thought was ever possible while having yet another orgasm yet he still kept going His tail squeezed your neck hard while he felt you tighten. His huffs and loud growls continued on but he finally seemed to be teetering on the edge, there were not jagged gashes on your hips from where his claws tore the skin. 

The pain was probably the most intense thing you'd experienced if not more but the arousal and pleasure were just overwhelmed your senses, only leaving you a drooling mess. You felt him tense up suddenly a snarl of pleasure came out while he thrusted deep into you the pointed tip making its way into your cervix filling you with his abnormally hot seed. Several more monstrous noises followed after, he released your neck right as your vision started to blacken at the edges. 

The stream of the Incubuses seed seemed to still be going and was now pouring out of your abused sex, he saw your open mouth and tongue lolled out while he withdrew the tail grabbing you again and shoving the hot and messy cock in your mouth while the hot and bitter liquid kept coming out as he panted a bit his tail holding you to him while he enjoyed his orgasm. Cum soon came out of the edges of your mouth dripping down your body when you struggling not to choke on the hot and sour substance. He looked down at you a smirk on his face while he pet your messy hair with a light growl. 

"There's a good slut.~"

He said while admiring the mess you'd become. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my fic! Leave a Kudos or comment to tell me what you think too! 
> 
> Also here's that other art piece I mentioned 👀
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CAndftBAqkB/?igshid=16gjeku4g4qgo
> 
> Go give my friend some love 💜


End file.
